Full Ruppe Syndrom
by Shanar
Summary: Link's wallet is full, and he found a rupee.  Minda is in a hurry to save her kingdom, and hates wasting time. This is not always the best combination...


Notes to the Reader:

You clicked! I am eternally grateful. This is my first time writing a story since I was eight.. I'm used to writing essays and poetry. This is set in Twilight Princess, and it takes place in no particular time in the game.

Disclaimer:

If I owned the Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters, I would flaunt it out to the world. Seeing I have not, it is safe for you to assume that I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or any of its Characters. Translation: I own nothing.

Full Rupee syndrome 

Midna was confused. Link was usually thrilled to open a chest. This time, however, he did not seem very happy with the red rupee he just uncovered. "Link, just let it hover in front of your face for a few seconds, and get out of here!" She snapped, trying to maintain her usual superior tone. "But… it wont fit in my wallet!" Link pointed out, almost dejectedly. What did that have to do with anything? Midna was no longer confused. Now she was annoyed. "WHAT? You are wasting my time because of a stupid rupee? You unlock hundreds of these things! Now MOVE!" Midna paused to take a breath. Get breath back now; chew Link out later, she decided. Link sighed. "No one ever understands a perfectionist." He then sat down, and began staring at the chest is if hoping it would magically reveal the answer to his dilemma. Midna snorted. Hylians. Summoning up her dark energy, she dissolved Link into his wolf form. No chest opening for him now! Unfortunately for her, Link did not seem deterred by this setback. In fact, it seemed to open up an opportunity for him. He just turned around. "Brrrark!" With her experience, Minda took this to mean 'warp.' "Um… okay. Where to?" "Grrrruf!" "To Castletown it is!" Minda then complied to Link's request. He was finally continuing his quest!

Midna let Link's partials conglomerate, then landed heavily on his back. Wow, he made such a nice horse! All she needed was to get some reins. Now _that_ was an idea! Before she could decide on a plan to obtain some, Link dashed, nearly throwing Minda off his back. If that wasn't bad enough, he abruptly stopped right in front of the Castletown gates, jolting Midna forward. "RrrrRRwrrR." He growled. _Why would he want to be human now_? Minda thought, while she tried to smooth out her hair. This was difficult for her, as her small imp arms barley reached her head. Boy, was Zant going to get it… "Why?" She asked after her hair was adequately smooth. Link made several incoherent noises for his explanation. Sometimes Minda wished she understood more Wolf. What ever he was saying, it had nothing to do with Zant (rowgerrr) or Ganandorf (usually a loud, ferocious howl.) She sighed, and changed Link back into his original self. "Why?" She repeated, to a now understandable Link. "I'm here to find a cure for full-rupee syndrome!" Link exclaimed. "Don't forget the location of that last chest!" He then ran into Castletown before Minda could slam him against a tree.

_That stupid idiot _Midna thought this, along with other choice insults such as "dress wearing numskull" and "king of all things demonic." She slipped between the shadows of various street signs, tying to catch up with her so-called "hero." She hated him sometimes. Oh, there he was! He was…. getting his shoes shined? _What the… _before she could finish her sentence, Link disappeared into a shop that dwarfed the others in the terms of elegance. Midna entered after him in the shadow of a snob-nosed customer, and reentered her familiar hero's… _no, numbskull's… _shadow. "But I need it!" Link whined to the store owner. "No rupees, no service." The man sneered. Midna sighed. Link was hopeless at bargaining. What was he trying to get anyway? She stole a glance at the object Link was pointing at. It was a brilliant gold and red set of amour, glistening in the window light. Oooo… shiny! _Snap out of it Midna, it just a waste of money! _She scolded herself. _We need to save the kingdoms! I mean, the twilight kingdom! _Midna began to have a hunch that the amour was beginning to affect her brain. "Buy me! Buy me!" It seemed to be saying. _No, no! It's magical! Don't listen to it, Minda! Oh no, Now I'm talking as if it's alive! _Minda was having trouble keeping her thoughts in order. Link had to have that suit. No, she did. No, they both did! No… Midna's reason was spinning in circles. "Gahh!" Her bubble popped. She fell out of Link's shadow, and flailed around, exploding things with her dark energy.

-A while later-

Midna had finally calmed down, with a little help from a bottle of Hot Spring water Link bought from a Goron. The extravagant store was demolished, and the shoppers were now staring at her sullenly, with their newly ash-covered faces. The shopkeeper's left eye twitched. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the golden armor set glinting next to the still smoldering arrows. "Gee, Midna, what was that for?" Link's voice cut through her plans to somehow strangle the inanimate object. "Why would you get so worked up about a red rupee? It's only worth twenty. I can get that from cutting grass." So he was still thinking about that stupid chest. "YOU'RE GROUNDED!" She shrieked. "YOUR DEAD, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Link gave her a few minutes to calm down from her temper tantrum. "I'll just spend some money, and get it later." He added, as if to reassure her that the rupee would not go un-gathered. After taking a few deep breaths, Midna was finally able to respond. "Go save something, and give me a break!" Never again would Minda underestimate the power of full rupee syndrome.

Twist:

Upon leaving, the Mastersword gave the Magic Armor a high five with its nonexistent arm. _"Thanks for the help, mate." _The Gale Boomerang said with its nonexistent mouth. _"No problem! I love pulling tricks on people" Magic_ Armor repined with relish, shaking nonexistent hands with the Bow and Arrows. _I hope you join Link's Inventory sometime." _One of the bottles chimed in with its annoying nonexistent voice. _Thanks, I hope I can make it in here to, sometime. _Magic armor responded with nonexistent politeness. _Yeah, then we can annoy Minda to her last neuron cell! _The Iron Boots said, smiling, showing nonexistent teeth. Then, as the inanimate objects rode off with Link, leaving the Magic Armor behind, the Clawshot waved goodbye nonexistently.

Ending notes- Did you read the whole think? Well, thanks. Here is a virtual cookie for bearing with me. Hey, I tried, did I not? Review, please. It's good for you!


End file.
